EL REGRESO DEL MAL 5
by GATA.SOMBRA.13
Summary: jen se entera d todo y ace lo q no qeria cer destruir a los combo niños y l dolia el alma mas q nada leanlo...


Hola a todos mis amigos y maigas perdon x la tardanza se q a pasadooo mucho pero mucho tiempo bastant diria yo pero ya saben los estudios no dejan q uno temine jeje bueno vamos a lo q importa jejeje los combo niños no m pertencen sino a su gran y admirable creador FERNANDO LIRA ay quisiera q m ayude con mi historia jejee doy gracias a **enigma** y a **jaguar **m dijeron q debo cambiar jiji

Bueno vamos a la historia…..

CAPITULO 5

LA VERDAD DEL PASADO DE JEN REVELACIONES DEL PASADO

Jen s abia desmayado proq Paco l dijo q el y sus amigos eran combo niños cosa q sorprendio a Jen y ella s desmayo x la impresión cuando paso eso el poder d ella desaparecio y todos volvieron a la normalidad y los chicos vieron a Jen inconsiente y s acercaron a Paco y a ella..

Paco q sucedió?... dice Serio preocupado

Jen s desmayo porq l dije la verdad ..ahora m preocupa q s ponga mal..dice entre impotencia Paco

Paco…dice Pilar

Dime Pilar …dice Paco

Si Jen sabe nuestro secreto sera un gran problema…dice Pilar preocupada

Pilar tiene razon Pao porq s lo contast deberiamos aberlo consultado con el maestre..el sabria q hacer…dice Azul preocupada

En ese instant Jen s despertaba pero parecia medio enferma staba palida y sudaba mucho sus mejillas staban ruborizadas cosa q preocuparon a los chicos..

Jen t sucede algo malo ..decia Paco preocupado ,Y Jen s levantaba y s ponia d pie y l dio la spalda a Paco

Debo irme ya no qiero verte Paco sera lo mejor..decia Jen entre lagrimas mientras corria a toda prisa del lugar Paco s sentia super mal y comprendio q Jen s sentia erida debido a q el y sus amigos eran los combo niños Jen los odiaba porq por culpa d ellos sus padres desaparecieron … Jen lloraba desconsoladament y cuando lloro d impotencia comenzo a llover y sus lagrimas s mesclaban con la lluvia…ella s va a sentar en un lugar lejos d ahí estaban en la biblioteca y s sienta en un banco q abia x ahí..

(N/A: cuando este entre comillas quiere decir q piensan jeje solo qeria aclarar**)(Jen sueles ser una idota porq pones eso deben saberlo o no..dice Mery)**(mery no t metas en sto es m i fic no el tuyo asiq largat a comer bistec ya q eso t gusta mas q cualqier cosa jejeje**)(claro! ..y por favor dejenle reviews es lo unico q motiva a sta niña infantil jajaja)(**mery mejor..ya vete q no qiero perder la paciencia XD)

Beuno en lo q iba

"porq a mi m pasa esto ..todo era perfecto porq …" dice entre sus pensamientos y llorando y Paco s acercaba a ella junto con los demas y Jen los vio.. staba dispuesta a irse pero lo detiene Paco el cual l tomo su mano para q no s alejara mas

Jen ..dice Paco con tono d preocupacion

Dime ..dice Jen la cual llora mas

Porq nos rehuyes asi…dice en tono d preocupacion Paco

Porq ustedes son mis enemigos..ustedes mandaron a mis padres al mundo divino ..dice Jen llena d odio d repent en tiempo s congela menos los combo niños y Jen

Q sucedió?...dice Azul mirando a su alrededor sorprendida

Congele el tiempo..dice Jen

Pero porq lo icist ..dice Serio algo molesto

Para desruirlos..aqi y ahora..dice Jen d repent l rodea una specie d aura color rosa provocando q Pavo s alejara…y aparece Jen transformada en mitad humano y mitad animal tiene sus alas q eran grandes en comparacion a la d Azul cuando sta transformada tenia apariencia humana y los veia molesta

Ustedes mataron todo lo q amaba mas en sta vida..mis padres!..grita y lanza un sonido en sordesedor mientras volaba x los aires y lloraba

Jen no tienes q acerlo…dice Paco tratando d retener la fuerza d Jen

Perdonenme chicos ..dice Jen entre llanto y tristeza..

Pero debo acerlo ..para rescatar a mis padres ..porq ustedes son los guardianes del mundo divino y son un obstaculo para mi..y porq asi podre satisfacer al demonio divino!...dice Jen mientras prepara su ataqe en una gran esfera d color rosa q s disponia lanzarlo a ellos..

CONTINUARA…

Vaya q m qedo cortito pero s m vino a la mente tratare d continuarlo y porfa dejenme unos reviews siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii s los agradeceria mucho nos vemos/leemos


End file.
